


New Sensations

by Norsenightingale



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Dirty Talk, F/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Rimming, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 17:15:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11212581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Norsenightingale/pseuds/Norsenightingale
Summary: Ivar couldn’t remember how many times he had asked for you to let him take you from behind, or how many times his fingers had wandered to that little forbidden hole only to have them yanked away with a firm scolding from you. He’d been pleading for nearly a year. You were his wife, it was his right to have you in any way he pleased, but the fear in your eyes whenever he brought it up was what deterred him. Ivar wasn’t a completely heartless man, though his reputation would say otherwise, but he did desperately want to sink his cock into that tight little opening between your cheeks.This time, he just wouldn’t let you know what he had planned.





	New Sensations

He would wait until you were relaxed and pliable, he decided, not giving you an opportunity to back out like you had done the many times before. He smirked devilishly at his ideas, watching you scutter around the kitchen in the small hunting cabin. That was also part of the plan. He had asked you to come with him to the family’s cabin in the woods; In hopes that, far away from prying eyes and ears, you would be much more willing to let him have his way with you.

“What are you doing, Little one?” He called out to you from his chair. You didn’t answer him, just brought over a spoonful of the desert that you had been working on. If being with Ivar had taught you anything, it was that wild berry cobbler was the way to any Viking’s heart.

“Open,” you grinned at him, feeding him the bite when he immediately did as you requested. He moaned as the sweet treat hit is tongue, pulling you into him by your hips. You giggled at his eager hands, adjusting yourself to straddle his lap more comfortably.

“Not bad, is it?” You questioned, licking the bit that was left on the spoon. He shook his head, pulling you closer with hands on the small of your back; so close that you were forced to brace yourself against his chest.

“It’s delicious,” his words ghosted across your ear, licking his lips, “but I wish to be devouring something else, tonight.” You gasped as his hands became rougher, sliding down to knead the flesh of your bottom. You tilted your head back from habit; an invitation for Ivar to begin working on your neck. He accepted, immediately sucking and biting the skin right underneath your ear.

“What do you wish to devour?” You teased, tugging on his pleated hair. He growled against your skin, nipping the growing purple bruise he just created. “I don’t speak bear, my love, you have to tell me,” you pushed him away, hands on his shoulders, forcing him to look at you. He was becoming increasingly lustful, his blue eyes almost completely shaded by his pupils.

“You.”

You squeaked as he pushed himself out of the wooden chair, falling to the floor with you in his arms. He pinned you completely underneath him, his hands all over the curvature of your body. For the first time that night he finally brought his mouth to yours in a needy kiss, his tongue tracing your lips and teeth. His fingers squeezed and pinched every part of you he could but stopped at the knot in the back of your dress.

“Off,” he moaned against your lips. The little string was the only thing holding the flimsy fabric together and it was no match for Ivar’s strong hands. You grimaced as you heard the material rip, making a mental note to ask the seamstress for stronger gowns. Once your body was bare to his gaze he lowered his head to your chest, licking long stripes across the ample cleavage.

“Ivar,” you gasped as he sucked a nipple into his mouth. He tugged the little nub with his teeth, letting it snap back with a ‘pop’ of his lips. Before he could repeat the process with the other breast you sat up, pushing at the vest sitting on his broad shoulders. “I have no clothes and you still have all of yours, please take this off.”

He attached his lips back to yours once more as he allowed you to undress him. You quickly discarded the outer layer of fur before tugging his tunic over his head, breaking the lip-lock only long enough to discard of that as well. You slid your hands down his well-developed abdomen, tugging at the leather that held up his britches. Before you could get rid of the last piece of fabric separating the two of you, his hand wrapped around your wrist, pushing it away from him.

“Not yet,” he whispered, his hands cupping your cheeks, brushing just under your eyes.

Your pout was quickly gone when Ivar pressed you back down against the wood floor. One hand busied itself massaging your breast while the other slithered down to your knees. He beckoned you to open them, settling himself between your thighs when you did. His lips worked against your chest and stomach, sliding down but skipping your warmth. Instead, he continued trailing downward. Kissing and licking all the way to your ankle and back up again to your inner thigh, then repeating on the other side.

His actions were slow but deliberate, causing a wave of goosebumps to rise across your skin. Just when you were about to beg him to taste you, you felt his warm tongue ran against to very top of your sex, all the words now lost from your head. He kitten licked against your folds, running delicate circles against your clit when it was aroused enough to swell. His slurped against your slick lips, his tongue tracing invisible patterns until you were quaking under him.

He brought you to orgasm once that way, stars erupting behind your eyes, but that was not enough to satisfy him. Before you had stopped trembling from your first high he had slipped two thick fingers inside of you, curling them in a wicked beckoning motion. You tugged on his hair with your cries, your back arching to press him deeper. His fingers quickened their pace, pushing against that special spot inside of you with force. Your hips began pulling away from him, suddenly overcome with sensation. He continued his motion, the tell-tale tightening of your walls letting him know you were close.

“I’ve got you. Let go,” he detached from your clit just long enough to groan, and then he was right back sucking the sensitive button between his lips. He had never brought you to the brink so quickly, your hips sputtering from the intense contractions in your womanhood. The noises leaving your mouth would have embarrassed you had you been able to think clearly.

The aftershocks of your second orgasm were rattling your brain, making you oblivious to Ivar moving behind you. It wasn’t until he flipped you over and tugged on your waist that you realized he had moved and was now attempting to pull your bottom half up off of the floor.

“Lift up,” he commanded, practically beaming when you allowed him to situate a few plush pillows under your hips. He hummed happily, gently massaging the round globes of your behind. “Perfect. My good girl.” You relaxed under his touch but were slowly coming back to your senses. When he leaned down to nose at your tail bone you panicked, squirming to get out of his grip.

“Ivar!” You screeched when he licked between the dimples above your curves.

“Shh,” he comforted, bringing his fingers to stroke your swollen clit once again. You shifted your hips but found you couldn’t move even an inch, his strong arm now holding you down across your lower back. You could feel his teeth sink into the generous flesh of one of your cheeks and you groaned from the pleasurable sting.“Just let yourself enjoy this, small one.”

“Ivar please,” you cried, your face heating from the realization of what he was doing. He hummed against your skin, letting you know he was absolutely unwilling to stop his torturous exploration. He hadn’t actually placed himself where he wanted to be yet, knowing that you needed to relax before he could move up further. The flat of his tongue began running between your clit and the small bit of skin between the two holes, and you shivered with each lick.

“Look at you,” he tutted, “I haven’t even gotten to your ass yet and you’re gushing.” You knew he wasn’t wrong. It was easy to feel yourself dripping down your thighs with his undivided attention on your most personal parts. Your legs attempted to squeeze shut but they were stopped by Ivar’s position between them, making you groan in frustration.

Ivar’s deep chuckle bounced around the room, his dark satisfaction striking you right in the apex of your thighs. He nosed the cleft of your bottom, his tongue leaving long trails of spit across the entire length. You wanted to cry out from his actions but you couldn’t make any coherent sound, just small squeaks, and whimpers, no doubt only spurring him on more.

“I know that you don’t want to like this,” his tone was patronizing, “but I can tell that you do. Be calm and let me open you up, hmm?”

You screamed when the tip of his firm tongue began pressing into you, no longer treating you to soft licks. You wriggled again in vein, his grip on you not allowing you to budge at all. Sweat was dripping down your forehead, your body struggling to accept the intense pleasure it was receiving. After several minutes of him relaxing the muscles with just his sinful tongue, he pulled away, leaving you feeling uncomfortably empty. He kept you down with one hand, shushing you as he grabbed something off to the side.

“It’s alright, I just need to prepare you, little one,” he tried to soothe you. You couldn’t see what he was doing but could hear something that sounded like glass and then his weight was back on you. “I’m gonna press a finger inside, okay?”

It wasn’t really a question, you knew he wasn’t going to stop, but you weren’t sure you even wanted him to anymore. You whined when you felt him drip something cool onto your hot skin, and he shushed you once again.

“Just some olive oil, be still.” You gulped as you felt a finger rub the oil around your small opening and all too soon it was pressing slowly but incessantly. He gave you quiet words of encouragement as your body reluctantly welcomed him inside. You were surprised at how much time he was giving you to adjust, far more patient with this than he was with your other firsts. The sensation was new, strange but not altogether unpleasant and you found yourself wanting him to continue. 

“Ivar,” you whimpered, “more. Please more.” He smirked at your plea, reveling in the fact that you were enjoying yourself. He poured more oil on his fingers and around your hole, coating them thoroughly. You shuddered as he curled his index in the same way he would in your core, slowly pushing in the tip of a second. The noises that came from your chest were almost animalistic as you adjusted to the new burn and stretch. Your legs moved on their own accord, shaking when both of his fingers were sheathed deep inside of your bottom. He gave you a moment to calm yourself before he began scissoring the digits, stretching the ring of muscle open.

“You are so perfect,” he praised, peppering kisses across your lower back and cheeks. “So beautiful, doing so well.” He continued to move his fingers this way for so long it became agonizing and you were craving him. You pushed yourself back against him, moaning when the new position pushed his digits in further.

“Ivar,” you panted, “I’m fine, I’m ready. Fuck me, please. Please take my ass.” He hissed as his cock twitched from your words, painfully hard from how long he had ignored it. He kissed your shoulders once more before he pulled away from you, his fingers slipping out of you easily. You tilted your head over you shoulder, trying to get a glimpse of what he was doing. He poured a generous amount of the oil in his palm, coating his cock with it and smearing the left over down the pleat of your cheeks. You involuntarily pushed your hips away from his hands, your body trying to escape the intense sensations that were to come.

“Open up for me,” he cooed, pulling apart your cheeks with his hands. He groaned as you relaxed, allowing the brand new territory to pucker open. “That’s it, just like that.” He stared at you, completely memorized by the erotic sight of you presenting yourself to him. A loud growl rippled through his chest as he spit into you attempting to add just a bit of extra lubrication. “Deep breaths,” he whispered, the head of him nestled between the mounds of flesh.

You followed his orders, forcing yourself to calm down as you felt him begin to press inside. The firm head was the most difficult to take, your body struggling to accept the large intrusion. His hands lovingly stroked your sides as he continued to rut into you, pulling back and pausing when you cried in discomfort. As soon as you had finally stretched enough for his tip to slip inside he had to brace himself, willing himself not to cum that second.

“Gods you’re killing me, woman. So hot, almost as good as your cunt.”

You breathed in deeply, loudly moaning when he began to move again. It was easier for him to slide in now, inching himself inside of you bit by bit until his hips were pressed tightly against your bum. He gave an experimental thrust, eyes widening in awe when he realized how deeply he was sheathed in your warmth.

“Can you feel me here,” his hand pressed against your lower stomach, “feel me all the way in your tummy.” He moaned at the noises you were making and could feel the small bump of his cock moving against his hand. “You’re so full of me and you love it. Can’t get enough, can you?” You shook your head no, his calculated thrusts driving you insane.

Ivar was well aware that he wasn’t going to be able to prolong this any longer as soon as he felt your muscles clench around him. He cursed and pushed his hand underneath you, toying with your sensitive little bud.

“Push, Baby,” he groaned, “try and push me out.”

You whined from his filthy words but obeyed your husband, tightening your muscles around him. His fingers quickened on your clit and you cried out when your pleasure broke for the third time that night. His last few thrusts were messy and sloppy, finally releasing everything with a shout.

He kept himself buried inside of you as you both rode out your orgasms, pulling out only when he felt your hips fall back to the floor. He watched with interest as his seed fell from the little hole, leaning down to take an experimental lick. You whined from a combination of your over-stimulation and the extremely unspeakable thing Ivar was doing, tasting himself as his release leaked from you. He held you down as he continued his assault, finally allowing you to relax only when you had no more to give.

“You did so well,” he praised, lying next to you face to face. He ran his fingers through your messy hair, your chests heaving with labored breath. You smiled against him, exhausted but also thoroughly satisfied. Your fingers scraped gently across his back, lulling you both into an extreme state of relaxation.

“Ivar,” you whispered, almost too quietly for him to hear. “Do you think we can do that again?”

He chuckled at his naughty little minx, pressing kisses to your forehead.

“Soon, but now you need to sleep.”


End file.
